HCPC06
is the 6th episode of Happiness Charge Pretty Cure! and also the 492nd episode of the Pretty Cure franchise overall. Synopsis Hime gets kicked out of home when she refuses to eat the fish Ribbon worked hard to make for her. '' Summary One day Ribbon is busy preparing lunch for a hungry Hime. She removes it from the oven and comments on how well she did, but Hime is disappointed to see that she made fish and complains about wanting pancakes. Ribbon accuses her of being selfish as she continues on, and Hime remarks on how she can normally pick what she eats. This frustrates Ribbon and she tries to get Hime to be reasonable- which only ends with Hime throwing a tantrum. She doesn't understand why Ribbon can't make something easier that she would want to eat, and Ribbon points out that Hime can't even crack an egg, so she has no right to call it easy. At this point they are both angry. Later, Megumi arrives just in time to see Hime leaving home. Out of confusion she stays behind to ask Ribbon about it and tries the fish she made. She really likes it and feels remorse that Hime is missing out, but still angry, Ribbon claims not to care. She has to learn a lesson for being so selfish. In a slump, Hime walks around when she spots Seiji and Yuko, both having gone out for a run. After spotting her they stop for a quick chat when Hime runs straight into Yuko's arms and begs for candy. Sadly she doesn't have any. Seiji asks Hime what the problem is, but after some hostility, Yuko is able to deduce that she's hungry. She stops her run with Seiji and brings Hime back to her place to feed her. Seeing how late it is, Megumi suggests they go out and look for Hime but Ribbon remains stubborn. She refuses to help when Seiji calls to inform them of what happened. At Yuko's place, Hime has finished eating as Yuko returns with a drink for her. She is glad Hime really liked it, but she points out that someone back at her place probably misses her. Able to understand how Ribbon feels, Yuko explains this to Hime and this causes her to think about how selfish she had been- until she remembers that Ribbon refused to acknowledge her feelings despite this and can't be forgiven yet. Yuko asks Hime if she's ever helped Ribbon make a meal before, and when Hime points out that she hasn't, Yuko asks her if she could lend a hand with work today due to the special, busy event they have going on. Hime is excited by the idea and agrees in hopes of repaying Yuko back. Megumi continues to talk with Seiji about the turn of events and claims that they should hurry to repair their friendship, but Seii accuses Megumi of being too forward and forceful again. He suggests that she act more considerate and she goes on to ask Ribbon to help look for Hime again. She continues to refuse, but Blue is able to convince her to reconsider. At the playground, Namakelder was in the middle of napping until the pleasant smell of happiness woke him up. With his nap ruined he decides to make everyone pay for it. Hime changes into a chef to help Yuko and her family out. They get started and she watches carefully, finding it all to be pretty cool. Yuko is surprise to see that she changed her clothing, but they get to work preparing a potato. Hime is disappointed by this, but Yuko explains how important the prep work is, pointing out that the stuff that goes on in the kitchen is just for finishing details. Today they will ''only be peeling potato, as their croquette is very popular. Yuko's dad brings in more potato and Yuko explains how much fun cooking is, and how she wants everyone who eats their food to be happy. She believes that anyone who cooks feels the same way, and also thinks that the one who cooks for Hime probably feels the same way. Hime claims it to be untrue though, and says that Ribbon doesn't understand her. But Yuko doesn't think this at all, claiming that Ribbon works hard because of Hime. She then gets up to take the prepped potatoes to the kitchen. Hime continues to think this over while peeling the potato. She also thinks about the special times they had previously and begins to realize that she may have been wrong after all. Yuko returns with a reward for Hime then, seeing how well she was able to peel the potato. One of their special, freshly fried make-up Croquette. Hime enjoys the croquette and Yuko suggests that she take some back to Ribbon. Who suddenly shows up with Megumi, who wants them to make up. She mentions that Ribbon will forgive Hime; although Hime angrily points out how she isn't to blame. Before they can resume bickering, they hear yelling coming from the shopping district and spot Namakelder. He tells the Saiark to ruin the shop as Yuko takes guard protecting it. Seeing that Yuko is in danger, they transform into Cure Princess and Cure Lovely. Before Namakelder can attack the store, Lovely and Princess show up to defeat the Saiark. They begin to fight while promising to protect it and tell Yuko to get to safety as the Choiarks show up. The girls begin fighting them, nearly crushed by the Saiark until Namakelder tells it to forget about the cures and attack the shop. The girls -and Ribbon- refuse, protecting with their shields and barriers. They demand an explanation for wanting to harm the shop when Namakelder claims that it's because it's a waste of time to cook for others. Princess quickly calls him out on this and mentions that initially she felt the same way and never put any thought into it. She didn't realize that people worked hard to cook food and make others happy, she was being selfish and didn't give Ribbon any thought at all. Suddenly with a charge of energy, the girls send the Saiark flying back and Ribbon gives Hime her Macadamia Hula Dance cards to use. Hime changes and uses Pretty Cure Hawaiian Alohahoe; but instead of it just working on the Choiarks, it works on everyone. She snaps Lovely out of it and quickly she uses Pinky Love Shoot to defeat the Saiark. The mold Namakelder spread has vanished from the area and he takes off. The girls turn back to normal and see how many customers showed up at the shop. Hime apologizes to Ribbon for how badly she behaved and she gives Ribbon a Croquette. Ribbon compliments it while Megumi expresses joy that they made up. Ribbon then makes two new cards appear and they put them away. Hime suddenly points out that she is still hungry, so they should head home. She requests pancakes this time and Ribbon asks if she is being selfish still- pointing out how unhealthy they are. They begin to bicker and Megumi claims that people who care a lot for each other tend to argue, so this must be what that is. Major Events *Yuko's parents and sister appear for the first time. *Cure Princess uses Macadamia Hula Dance and performs Hawaiian Alohaloe for the first time. *The Opening Features the previews for the upcoming Pretty Cure All Stars New Stage 3: Eien no Tomodachi. *The following attacks are used for the first time: **Lovely Shield **Princess Barrier Characters Pretty Cure *Aino Megumi/Cure Lovely *Shirayuki Hime/Cure Princess *Cure Egret (in the opening only) Mascots *Ribbon Villains *Namakelder *Saiarks *Choiarks Secondary Characters *Omori Yuko *Sagara Seiji *Blue *Omori Yoko *Omori Takeo *Omori Ai Trivia * Cure Egret does the 10th Anniversary Message for this episode. * '''PreCards debuted: '''Cook and Macadamia Hula Dance PreCards Errors *A pale blue spot on the top of Ribbons pack is missing when she adds seasoning to the meal she prepared. It stays missing until the camera zooms out from her at the oven. Gallery Category:Happiness Charge Pretty Cure! episodes Category:Happiness Charge Pretty Cure! Category:Episodes